Untold Love
by Xombie-Monster
Summary: Alfred hasn't seen Arthur in a long time and is feeling like he doesn't love him anymore. Does Arthur showing up at his house randomly fix all his doubts? Maybe. Alfred/Arthur, America/England :3


Name: Untold Love

Pairing: Arthur/Alfred, America/England

Summary: Alfred hasn't seen Arthur in a long time and is feeling like he doesn't love him anymore. Does Arthur showing up at his house randomly fix all his doubts? Maybe. Alfred/Arthur, America/England :3

A/N: So I've been dealing with relationship..._things_ so as a release of these issues I did this story. My first story that I actually posted xP So it's gushy, it's lame but whatever. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

Song(s):

Living Louder-The Cab

Lovesick Fool-The Cab

Angel With A Shotgun-The Cab

* * *

><p>"He doesn't have to know." The soft hand slid under my shirt, shivers ran through me at the touch.<p>

"But, I love him, and I don't want to hurt-!"

"Hurt him? Hasn't he hurt you though? Sweetie, I won't tell, he will never have to know. Just let go, you've been craving this haven't you? This touch." To emphasize her point the hand rubbed up and down the mans sides before playing with perky nipples. The words took a moment to process before Alfred realized the words, he didn't crave this touch. Never has he _craved_ touch, he has been craving love, love from the one he loves. His love has been so distracted lately with work, with problems of his own country he completely neglected Alfred. Calls of only a day out of weeks, no visits, no "I love you" anymore, just no love. But, even though Alfred has been cast to the side, he still loves him. He still loves Arthur, more than anything, and he would never cheat on him. Not all because he has not been feeling loved lately. And with that thought Alfred took hold of the girls arm and removed it from under his shirt, she was beautiful but he didn't need her touch, he didn't want her love, he only wanted his and no one else.

"I'm sorry, but I love him, no one else. And I will go through anything just to stay with him. Thank you for helping me realizing this." She blinks a few times mouth slightly agape before nodding her head in understanding. She slid off Alfred's lap and landed on the floor with a tap of heels.

"I...I am really glad you chose to not go through with this, because-" a pause, thinking of how to phrase it or if she should say it all. "It doesn't seem like it lately, but he really does love you, trust me. I know what I'm talking about." Her smile was bright as she leaned forward and kissed Alfred's cheek before turning and walking out of the room.

Several minutes later, Alfred followed out the door and into the hotel's parking lot. Slipping into his car he drove home, still emotionally quench but always be loyal to Arthur.

Alfred sighs as he drags his feet up the steps of his home, just wanting to fall asleep forever. A click goes off as the lock was turned and the door creaked open.

"I should probably give Matthew a call tomorrow and see if he's gonna be at the meeting, though I don't think anyone will notice even if he didn't go." Another sigh as the door slammed closed and the keys jingled as they landed on the counter.

"Your going to loose your keys one day if you just throw them like that."

Alfred froze, eyes widening with surprise as his heart accelerated at that rough British voice. _It couldn't be him, he's in London, working on papers and making sure he's still a country. But, that's his voice..._

Alfred slowly turned towards the opening leading to the living room from the kitchen, and there on the sofa was the blonde, big brow, but brilliantly sexy Brit. Legs crossed and sipping on tea, Arthur. It was almost funny at the possibility of him being here, in America, at Alfred's house, at 11:45 at night after barely talking to him in months. Arthur must of got in with his spare key that Alfred gave him when Arthur got super pissed at having to come over and practically break a window to get into the house because Alfred was too deep in a sleep to hear his constant knocking and foul language. It was not the greatest experience of waking up, at all.

Alfred walked into the room, a smile on his face that was obviously fake.

"Hey, hey dude! What you doing here?" Arthur raised a brow at the false enthusiasm. A sigh passed his lips as his eyes slid closely, giving the impression that he was fighting a headache. The plate clattered as he put the cup down upon it and then uncrossed his legs and stood up, walking towards Alfred, eyes still closed as he took those short steps.

"Ha ha man, you okay?" Alfred's blues connected with Arthur's green as his lids opened.

"I don't know, are you Alfred?" Alfred finally stopped his smiling as if he tried to mean it. And looked to some small spec on the carpet, stuffing his hands in the bomber jacket. Arthur just stared.

"I don't know what your talking about-" "Bullshit Alfred, I know your upset, if you weren't I be hurt." Alfred eyes widened for the second time that night before looking at Arthur again "W-what?"

Arthur looked straight ahead at Alfred's chest, he looked like he was going to cry but seemed to willed the tears to not fall. Alfred subconsciously stepped forward some, making the distance between the two nations almost nonexistent.

"Alfred, if you haven't gotten upset at me not talking to you, seeing you, loving you..." Arthur's brows crinkled as he drew them together in thought before he closed their bodies gap and wrapped his arms around Alfred's torso burying his face into Alfred's chest, "If you have **not** gotten upset at all by my absence! I think Id hate you for being so insensitive, I think we shouldn't be together anymore if you don't get upset at me not seeing you in months!" Alfred could feel the tears from Arthur on his shirt, Arthur was crying because...he could not see Alfred? Because he thinks Alfred doesn't care that he's been gone for so long? How could he think that? How could he be the one getting upset! Can he not see what he has done to him? _No, he can't._

Alfred smiled as he wrapped his own arms around Arthur's smaller frame. His blonde hair tangling with Arthur's as he set his head atop the others, hugging Arthur tight as he cried.

It was several minutes of inaudible words from Arthur and hushes from Alfred before the crying subsided and Alfred fell unto the couch, bringing Arthur down a top him. Arthur looked through bloodshot eyes at the grinning blonde, confused of whats going on.

"Arthur, I love you so much. I love you." Alfred unwrapped his arms and placed them on the Brits cheeks pulling him forward in to a kiss, lips tingly but filled with love for only Arthur. Arthur pressed forward, arms wrapping around the blondes neck, pressing his smaller body into Alfred's bigger one. Lips fitting together and moving in sync with each other. Finally, Arthur pulled away panting from the intensity. Confusion still in his eyes.

"Alfred? I'm so confused. I thought you didn't care." Alfred laughed at these words, full and heartily before he leaned forward next to Arthur's ear, breath ghosting over the shell making Arthur shiver as he leaned his forehead on Alfred's shoulder.

"Arthur, I care so much about you, more than anyone or anything! But with you not talking to me, I thought maybe I just wasn't important anymore, and even if that was true id never leave you for my love is too strong. I love you like crazy" Arthur smiled to him self at these words.

"I love you too Alfred. And I'm sorry for abandoning you. I was just so busy, and I never finished my work till morning. And I just never had time at all, my boss kept me on my feet and said I wasn't aloud to see you till I was done. I'm sorry." Alfred nuzzled in to Arthur's neck, kissing it with tender love.

"Its alright love. I forgive you. So if you've been so busy, why did you come tonight?" Arthur grumbled at the question irritably.

"I finally said forget that wanker I'm going to see the most important man to me **tonight**. And I hopped a flight and I didn't care what time it was I will see you, no matter what." Alfred laughed at Arthur's gruff attitude before wrapping his arms around Arthur and jumping off the couch, Arthur swung up bridal style in Alfred's arms.

"Come on lets head to bed." Arthur kissed Alfred's cheek as he walked to the the bedroom.

"We going to make up for lost time?" Arthur gave a lewd look as red spread on Alfred's cheeks. Ignoring his embarrassment Alfred kicked opened the door and strode in, gently tossing Arthur on the bed and following after landing a top him, arms on either sides of his beautiful face.

"Arthur I love you. I love you. I love you. I love _you_." Alfred mumbled this several times as he kissed Arthur's neck.

"I love too, forever."

Wow, that was great xD Spent what like a hour? Writing this and it probably sucks like crazy! But idc it's for my relationship release like I said so I hope it worked out. R&R Thankies ^^


End file.
